


Lost Memories

by FanaticFan (DragonMage3000)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonMage3000/pseuds/FanaticFan
Summary: When Link finally arrives at Zora's Domain, he finds that while he may not remember his past, there are still ways to find out more about it. He also learns about a certain childhood friend who could have become something more...





	Lost Memories

Zora’s Domain was very blue. And glowing. Honestly, Link really wanted to know what they used for that because it looked very impressive, certainly more impressive than Kakariko had looked. It also looked…familiar. Well, that was also new. The only things that had been familiar before this were fighting, horse-riding, Zelda’s voice, and the Sheikah Slate. It was nice to add an entire city to the list of things he remembered, if only barely.

“Whoa!” A definitely familiar voice rang out. Prince Sidon ran up to him, smiling brilliantly as always. Link waved at him. “I’ve been waiting for you, Link! Welcome! Behold the pride of my people, Zora’s Domain! I would like to introduce you to my father, but seeing as it is getting late, we should probably do that in the morning. The inn is just over there. I will be sure to have everything prepared to introduce you tomorrow. See you, Link!”

Link smiled and nodded to everything Sidon said. He was cheerful, that was for certain. At least he didn’t try to make Link respond verbally to everything he said. A couple guards stood a few feet away, and they would probably know the layout of the town. He walked up to one of them and waved.

“Huh? What is this?!” The older guard exclaimed. “Master Link! Is it truly you? The Hylian Champion?! It’s me! Rivan! We used to swim together when I was but a child… Remember?

Link blinked in surprise before smiling apologetically at Rivan and signing, “I’m sorry, but I don’t remember any of that.”

“Well, it has been 100 years since then. And now I’m over 130 years old…” Rivan admitted, putting a hand to his chin. “I must say, you’ve aged well for a Hylian. Unbelievably well! Now that I think about it-shouldn’t you be dead? Sorry. That may be too personal a question.”

The younger zora coughed. “Father… We are on guard duty right now.”

Rivan looked sheepish. “Oh, right… Sorry.” He directed his attention back to Link. “The leader of the pack, Bazz, the heroine Gaddison, and my father, Trello. They have all aged quite a bit, I’m afraid, but they are all doing well. Oh… But, Master Link, you probably shouldn’t speak to the elderly. Oops! Sorry for keeping you too long. The inn is just a straight shot behind me and to the left. Kodah and Kayden will give you a room. Good luck talking to the king tomorrow.”

Link waved goodbye. He thought about asking him a couple more questions, but he was on guard duty. He would just have to track him down later and ask him more about his childhood. As he got inside the inn, one of the zora saw him and waved at him. Well, this was obviously a person he was now going to be friends with. He gave her a smile and waited for her to speak.

“Hello! Welcome to the Seabed Inn. Here we-“ Her eyes suddenly widened and she stared at him for quite a few seconds. He waited. “Could it be? Linny?! It is! It’s Linny!”

_What._

He eventually managed to bring his hands and sign, “Yes?”

She grinned. “Yes, I’m sure of it! You’re Linny! Wow, it’s been such a long time! Wait, but… I thought you and Mipha… fell to Calamity Ganon. And if you’ve been alive all this time, where have you been? What have you been doing? Please, tell me! …Oh, I’m so sorry… I’m an adult, and yet here I am, making a ruckus. Has it really been 100 years? In a way, it feels like yesterday… We’ve both been through a lot, I’m sure. If you don’t mind, I’d love to catch up sometime soon.”

He nodded and smiled before going inside to pay for a bed. Kodah’s husband, Kayden, also recognized him, but he at least regained his composure quickly and got him a bed. Link thanked before finally going to bed. At least there would be no monsters here.

 

 

Zora’s Domain had a lot of stairs. Way too many, actually. And wow, Link did not know zora could get that big. The king, or at least who he assumed was the king, was as big as the room! …Was Sidon going to get that big? He was already twice Link’s height…

“Ah. You must be the Hylian that Sidon brought here, correct? You did well to come all the way here!” the king boomed. “I am King Dorephan, ruler of the Zora.” He paused, studying Link. “Hm? That object upon your waist… is that not a Sheikah Slate?! Now that I have gotten a good look at you, it is all too clear who you are… You are the Hylian Champion, Link! Do not tell me you have forgotten me…”

Link raised his hands to sign something, but Sidon spoke up first. “The Hylian Champion? You can’t mean THE Link? THAT Champion?! So that’s where I have heard your name before! What a fateful coincidence that we should cross paths!”

_Why does everybody here know my name? Was this my home a hundred years ago?_

King Dorephan smiled. “I cannot believe it. The Hylian Champion, Link, has appeared before us… We have met numerous times, I’ll have you know. Ah… So many memories! My mind is overflowing with nostalgia, my friend. I have heard a terrible rumor that you had fallen in combat, but it appears you managed to survive. Extraordinary!”

“I actually don’t remember anything past waking up in a cave a week ago. This place, and a lot of the people here, feel familiar, but I can’t actually remember anything,” Link signed.

“Come again? You lost your memory? But surely you must remember my precious daughter, Mipha, yes? You do, do you not?” Dorephan said desperately.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t.” Link signed. It was strange, though. He couldn’t remember anything about who Mipha is, but when he heard that name, he could feel a pang in his heart. Hadn’t Kodah mentioned her earlier? That she had fallen alongside him against Calamity Ganon? Were they close? Had he lost a friend and then not even remembered they existed?

“I cannot believe it… Have you truly forgotten my dear Mipha as well? You and Mipha were so close… Yet you do not remember her? Well, perhaps your memory will return in time. I dearly hope so.” Dorephan said sadly.

“Father… I do not believe discussing my sister is helping matters at the moment. Link seems confused.” Well, wasn’t that the understatement of the century? Why couldn’t people just explain stuff? It was annoying enough when the Old Man and Impa did it, but now it seemed to be a thing for everyone to do.

“Oh? Yes, of course. But first, it is worth noting how remarkable it is that Sidon brought a Champion here without realizing it! That is quite a feat, my boy!” King Dorephan laughed. “That is a good one!” He turned his attention to Link, growing serious. “Link, I doubt not that you have endured a great many trials. Still, I must ask you to hear my plea. Now then, hero, I must inform you that Zora’s Domain is in danger of vanishing because of Divine Beast Vah Ruta. I shall do you the courtesy of speaking bluntly. We alone cannot stop this beast. Will you lend us your strength?”

Link was about to make his response when another zora in the room, whom Link honestly hadn’t noticed, cried out. “What?! King Dorephan! My liege! Please do not speak so! To ask a Hylian for help… Why, the very thought of it curls my fins!”

“Muzu, I expected more of you. How can you still protest?” King Dorephan said.

Sidon added, “Muzu! It is rude to speak that way to your king and his guest. Link is here because I invited him! With such unprecedented rainfall, we have no choice but to rely on the aid of a trustworthy Hylian. Have we not already discussed this and arrived at that very conclusion? He is the key to saving Zora’s Domain. I have no doubt in my mind.”

“Indeed! Link is a Champion, through and through. As things now stand, Zora’s Domain, nay, perhaps all of Hyrule, is doomed to be swallowed by the sea. This is bigger than all of us, my friend. Zora and Hylians alike must put aside our differences and band together.” King Dorephan declared.

“Have you forgotten already, my king?! We cannot trust these lowly Hylians! A hundred years ago, they abused the power of an ancient civilization and turned Hyrule into what it is today! And that is not the least of it! It is their fault that Lady Mipha was lost to us…” Muzu ranted.

Okay, last time Link checked, Mipha had been killed by Calamity Ganon. Her father and brother didn’t seem to blame him for it, and they surely were close to her, so why was Muzu so determined to place the blame entirely on him? Had they left her behind or thrown her in front of the enemies? What happened 100 years ago?!?

King Dorephan and Sidon explained the situation, asking for his help. Well, his help was a given. Ignore their plight and let people get hurt and their homes destroyed, especially when Kodah, Rivan, and Sidon lived here, who were basically his only friends right now? Besides, Princess Zelda has already asked him to tame the Divine Beasts, so now he could kill 2 birds with 1 stone. Sidon and King Dorephan immediately offered to give him whatever help he needed in order to tame Ruta.

“Our goal is the same. That means our meeting was nothing short of destiny. Now then, allow me to offer you this gift as a show of faith.” King Dorephan handed Link a simply beautiful piece of armor. Blue and silver and ornately made, it was probably the most beautiful thing Link had ever seen.

 _Zora Armor_ , a voice in the back of his head said, _crafted by each Zora princess to give to their future husband_. He had no idea where that voice had come from, but if it said the truth…?

He missed the next thing that the king said, but he managed to pull himself back down to earth as King Dorephan said, “Please, take good care of it.” Wordlessly, all he could do was nod and stare at the armor.

“KING DOREPHAN!! Surely you do not intend to give this outsider the Zora armor! Countless generations of Zora princesses have gifted that armor to the one they have sworn to marry. Princess Mipha made that one there with her own hands! It is far too important to entrust to a shady Hylian! He may be a Champion, but Mipha had no such relationship with him. So why should HE receive such an honor? This is just too much, my liege!” Muzu stomped out. Link looked back down at the armor. So, it was true… How had he known that? And why did he feel like he wanted Muzu to be wrong about him and Mipha? Once the king dismissed, something about needing to convince Muzu to help, Link wandered off to a secluded corner and changed into the armor.

It fit him perfectly. It wasn’t too big or small or made for another race or a taller person. It was the perfect size.

 _The one they are sworn to marry, huh, Mipha? Did I know? Did I return your feelings back then? I wish I knew. I hope that I did, at least. Well, I know something at least._ He looked towards where he knew Vah Ruta to be. _Looks like I’ll be killing three birds with that stone instead. Don’t worry, Mipha. I’m coming to help, no matter what I have to do to get there. I want to know who you were to me and to apologize for ever forgetting that you existed. I want my memories back, no, myself back. How can I be myself if I don’t know where I came from and whose influence made me the way I am? I will save you from whatever Ganon did, and then, maybe, just maybe, we can talk. You know, spend some time together?_

 

_I was thinking…_

_This reminds me of the time we first met._

_You were just a reckless child, always getting yourself hurt at every turn._

_Every time, I would heal you, just as I’m doing right now._

_I thought it was funny how, being a Hylian, you looked grown-up so much faster than I did._

_I was…_

_I was always willing to heal your wounds, even back then._

_So, if this Calamity Ganon does, in fact, return, what can we really do?_

_We just don’t seem to know much about what we’ll be up against_

_But know this: that no matter how difficult this battle may get…_

_If you-if anyone ever tries to do you harm…_

_Then I will heal you._

_No matter when, or how bad the wound…_

_I hope you know that I will always protect you._

_Once this whole thing is over, maybe things can go back to how they used to be when we were young._

_You know…_

_Perhaps we can spend some time together?_


End file.
